


Missing You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione misses Ron when she’s at University.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I started writing this a while ago and then it sort of just sat there for a while. I feel like I’m neglecting my OTP though so I thought I’d come back to it. I think I originally intended it to be a bit longer than this but I transformed it into a little ficlet.

“Mmm… morning,” Hermione sighed, snuggling her head closer to my chest and kissing me there. My hands wrapped around her and I gave her a squeeze.

“Morning,” I replied, placing a kiss into her unruly curls. I inhaled deeply, taking in the clean coconut smell of her shampoo, which was failing to fully mask the faintly musky scent that was all her. “God, I missed this.”

“Me too,” she agreed. She tilted her head up and met my eyes, bringing her hand up to caress my cheek with her thumb.

Hermione was in her first year of Oxford, a Muggle University, and was living there for the majority of the school year. I probably would have moved there to be with her if I hadn’t been juggling two jobs.

I was training to become an Auror; the dream job I’d had for years. I got to spend my training days with Harry, and it was brilliant.

When I wasn’t busy practising to fight dark wizards, I spent most of my free time at the shop with George. Mum had asked me to help out after Fred had… you know… and I’d sort of been working there ever since.

However, Hermione ensured me that she’d be too busy to spend much time with me even if I had been there. And apparently, it would be much easier for her to make friends if I was at home. I tried not to feel too winded by that.

We made sure that we spoke to each other every day (she taught me how to use a fellytone), but we hadn’t seen each other in person for a couple of months. She had returned late the night before, to celebrate the Christmas holidays with us. I hadn’t seen her since September.

I’d spent the whole night just holding onto her.

We stared at each other for a long time. I’d forgotten just how beautiful she was in the morning; her rosy red cheeks, her usually bright eyes slightly glazed over, her uncontrollable hair cascading every which way, framing her face.

I rolled on to my back, pulling her with me so that she lay half across me, her right leg tangled with my own, her right hand still stroking my face.

“How did I do it?” she asked, biting her bottom lip.

“Do what?” I frowned, brushing her hair behind her ears.

“Leave you here,” she said. “Leave you behind.”

“Hermione, you’re the one who had to convince me that this was a good idea, remember?” I laughed.

“Now I’m not so sure. I miss you so much when I’m there. I’m not sure I want to go back.” Her eyes watered slightly, and her nostrils did their little flaring thing that they did when she was trying not to cry. “I don’t think I can leave you again.”

“Hey, come on, don’t be silly,” I guided her head to my chest and stroked her hair. “You did it once, you can do it again. You’ve wanted this for a long time, Hermione. You spent ages bringing me round to the idea. Your education is important, like you said.”

“But you’re more important,” she told me thickly, stroking a hand up and down my arm softly. “I want to be with you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” I assured her. “I’ll be right there when you’ve finished. I’ll be sitting there when you get handed that little piece of paper; laughing at you when you’re wearing one of those ridiculous hats.” I felt her shake with a small chuckle and she raised her head to look at me.

“Wait… I’m more important than your _education_? With _books_?” I added, pretending to be shocked. I pressed the back of my hand to her forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

She giggled again, rolling her watery eyes.

“I’m fine,” she said, smiling.

“Wow. You must think a lot of me then,” I said, quietly.

She nodded seriously, and whispered, “I love you.”

I know it sounds girly, but I felt like I was floating.

I’d wanted to tell her how much she meant to me for a long time. I thought it might have been unfair to tell her before she had to leave, so I’d left it for a more appropriate time. Now seemed perfect. I didn’t hesitate in saying what I’d been hoping to say for a long time.

“I love you more.”


End file.
